An electronic cigarette is a kind of electronic product that powered by batteries, detects air flow movement by using an internal detecting module to determine whether the electronic cigarette is in a smoking situation, and then controls an electric current output and a work state by using a chip. A heater strip in the electronic cigarette vaporizes tobacco liquid to vapor, which is inhaled into a smoker's lungs, and simulation of smoke is exhaled by the smoker. The electronic cigarette does not contain tar and other harmful substances contained in a conventional cigarette and does not generate second-hand smoke either, thus there will be no smoke filled in or swirling in a confined space. Therefore, it is a trend that electronic cigarettes are replacing conventional cigarettes.
Although the control technology of electronic cigarette is fully developed and electronic cigarette controllers have varieties of protecting functions, the conventional electronic cigarette is unable to detect an amount value of the tobacco liquid. When the tobacco liquid decreases to a certain extent, the vaporization of the tobacco liquid may not provide enough vapors to make a smoker have smoking feelings. Meanwhile, the heater strip heats the air and generates an unpleasant smell.